Si mañana Amanece
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Desde un principio, nos muestran a un Ganondorf malvado y sin sentimientos; pero... ¿Siempre fue así?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: K+**

 **Advertencias: Posible OC (Personaje propio), OoC (Fuera de personaje) La historia se narra en los hechos de Ocarina of Time.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Rojo

Ese era el color que siempre había visto, lo recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón, en todo estaba el rojo. ¿La razón de eso? Bueno, pertenezco a una raza llamada Gerudo a la cual le pertenecía todo el desierto; donde yo mismo, hasta donde me habían dicho en aquel entonces, era el Rey y gobernador de las tierras del desierto. Apenas tenía 10 años, no entendía mucho sobre eso, por lo que Dire, una Gerudo de mucha experiencia, era la que llevaba las riendas en el asunto y me enseñaba como debía manejar la política y la economía cuando llegara a ser adulto. Recuerdo que en una de las clases hablamos sobre los alimentos para la pequeña aldea; me dijo que debíamos ir a la ciudadela y comprar grandes cantidades de comida para subastarnos durante dos años seguidos.

Unas semanas después de esa conversación, fui con Dire y una gran escolta a la ciudadela para subastarnos de comida. Me sorprendió ver tantos colores vivos y apagados. Desde el rojo fuerte que siempre había visto hasta un azul apagado; ¡Y muchos más! ¡Parecía un carnaval de colores!

Otra cosa que también llamó mi atención fue la vestimenta de las personas; ¿para qué tantos harapos? Dire me explicó que nuestro territorio era un lugar muy desolado donde casi siempre había calor, por eso nuestras ropas eran más holgadas. El cabello, ¿Por qué tenían tantos colores diferentes? Desde el marrón, a rubio, a verde incluso. Traté de recordar si en Gerudo había alguien que tuviera ese color de cabellos, no, todas llevaban rojo, yo llevaba rojo. Otra cosa muy importante que llamó mi atención fue la excesiva cantidad de hombres que había, no recordaba tampoco haber visto un varón en el desierto; de hecho, creo que yo era el único.

Compramos algunas cosas más, casi toda comida y barriles de agua. Estábamos pasando por la plaza para salir de vuelta a nuestros territorios, aunque había formado mi berrinche, no quería irme, pero entendía que tenía responsabilidades que atender a pesar de ser un niño. Entonces escuché la voz de un hombre:

– ¡Vengan todos! ¡Gran oferta! ¡Gran subasta!–

Vi como todos los habitantes se reunían en un lugar específico, por lo que me causo curiosidad y corrí hacia ahí haciendo que mis escoltas corrieran tras de mí pidiendo que parara. Me colé entre la multitud a empujones para llegar a lo primero para tener una mejor visión. Al llegar tuve que alzar mi mirada hacía la pequeña plataforma de madera que habían puesto para observar aquello que vendían.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que _aquello_ que subastaban era una hylian. Era alta (1.70), podía asegurar que tenía unos 19 años. Su piel era blanca, incluso más blanca que la de los demás hylian. Su cabello era lacio y largo, de un rubio cenizo, tan cenizo que diría que era blanco. Sus ojos eran azules claros, pero noté que no tenían brillo en ellos, era un azul opaco, sin vida. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Detecté por el sencillo vestido marrón maltrecho que llevaba, que no poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso como estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días, al contrario, era muy sencilla, apenas se le notaba que tenía pecho; cualquiera que pusiera a esa mujer al lado de una de las mías…no había necesidad de comparar nada, las mías eran cien veces mejores. Aun así, a mí me pareció la mujer más bella jamás vista. Era algo nuevo, algo extraño. Sentí mi piel arder y me sentí por primera vez el chiquillo que era: Quería a esa mujer, quería _aquello_ que vendían.

– ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¿Quién da más? El único defecto que tiene es que es ciega–Dijo el subastador–Una hylian traidora y fugitiva encontrada en los bosques de Farone–

¿Ciega? ¿Qué era eso?

– ¡50 rupias!–Gritó alguien del público, cosa que hizo que abriera bien los ojos.

– ¡155 rupias!–Gritó otro.

Así comenzaron a subir los precios, no entendía nada, pero al parecer, el que más pagara era el que se llevaba a la mujer.

– ¡500 rupias!–Gritó otro y todos hicieron exclamaciones de asombro.

– ¡500 rupias! ¿Quién da más de 500 rupias?–Preguntó el subastador–3…2…–

– ¡3000 rupias!–Grité sin pensarlo, aunque la cifra dicha era insignificante para mí.

Todos los habitantes se voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos, pero yo no presté atención, aun miraba a la mujer que mantenía la cabeza gacha. Llegaron mis escoltas al sentir mi voz mirándome también asombradas. Dire se me acercó y me susurró:

– ¿Señor, que hace?–Preguntó–Debemos irnos–

–Quiero eso–Dije como un niño quiere un dulce–Y no me discutas–Dire no dijo nada más y se mantuvo a raya.

–Niño, esto no es un juego–Dijo el subastador–Los niños no tienen lugar aquí, ve a otro lado–

–Dije 3000 rupias–Dije mientras Diera se acercaba con una bolsa con el dinero antes mencionado y lo tiraba la plataforma haciendo que la bolsa se abriera y dejara ver diversas rupias de distintos colores– ¿Ves? Son 3000 rupias–

–Esto…esto–El subastador parecía sorprendido y en su mirada pude ver el desconcierto y la clara pregunta de quién era yo.

–Acaba de entregármela, sabes que nadie aquí podrá superar esa cifra–Dije–Solamente el Rey de Hyrule y desgraciadamente, estoy a su nivel–

–En-enseguida–El subastador bajó a la mujer de la plataforma entregándosela a mis escoltas.

Teniéndola más de cerca noté en su rostro vestigios de lágrimas, estaba herida con lo que pude suponer eran el filoso roce de las cuchillas de las flechas. ¿Qué habría hecho esa mujer?

Comenzamos a caminar hasta dirigirnos a la salida, donde había unos 4 caballos, todos marrones excepto el mío que es negro entero. Subieron la mercancía en los caballos y una vez listos subí en mi caballo y comenzamos a cabalgar.

A cada rato bajaba mi mirada disimuladamente hacia la hylian, la cual caminaba aun con sus muñecas atadas a la soga y acompañada de mis escoltas. Estábamos llegando a los dominios Gerudo cuando sentí que algo se caía al arenoso suelo. Detuve el andar de mi caballo para observar como la mujer se hallaba en el suelo tratando de incorporarse con dificultad por culpa de las ataduras. Temblaba un poco y se notaba agotada, aun así logre apreciar como en su rostro se notaba la confusión al sentir la arena entre sus dedos.

Bajé de mi caballo y buscando algo de agua en contra de mis escoltas le di de beber de ella y algo de comida. Noté que sus muñecas se encontraban rojas por la fuerza de la atadura, así que con una cuchilla arranqué la soga sin mucha dificultad, haciendo que la mujer se frotara las lastimadas muñecas y alzara la mirada opaca que poseía. Se notaba confundida. Sin nada más que decir me levanté y volví a subir en mi caballo para volver a comenzar la caminata.

Llegamos al pueblo al anochecer. Entrando por la fortaleza las encargadas del almacenamiento junto a Dire comenzaron a guardar y a repartir. Yo, dos de mis escoltas y la Hylian nos dirigimos al castillo donde vivía. Volteé mi mirada nuevamente hacia la mujer notándola nuevamente ida en su mundo, seria, cortante, con la mirada gacha al suelo de mármol.

Llegamos a la sala del trono done una vez me senté en el gran trono de oro pedí que sentaran a la mujer. Noté que ella pasó algo de trabajo para sentarse, cosa que me extrañó. Me levanté del trono y me acerque a ella con una daga en la mano y la puse frente a sus rostro aun gacho.

–Levanta la cabeza–Ordené.

Ella obedeció lentamente mirando fijamente el filo de la daga, sin asustarse ni inmutarse, como si frente a ella no hubiera nada.

– ¿Eres ciega?–Pregunté alejando la daga de ella. – ¿Qué es eso?–Susurré la pregunta a una de las escoltas.

–No puede ver, su majestad–

Volví a mirar a la de cabellos cenizos, la cual aún miraba muy fijamente a la nada–A partir de ahora vivirás aquí, estas bajo mis dominios y lo que yo ordene es ley, ¿entendido?–Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente, si no hubiera estado atento a sus movimientos no lo hubiera notado–Arréglenla, denle una habitación, curen sus heridas–Les ordené a las escoltas–Deben de tratarla de la misma manera que me tratan a mí–Me senté nuevamente en el trono apoyando mi cabeza en los nudillos de mi mano derecha

–Su majestad, la última…–Se quejó una de las escoltas.

–No hay peros–Dije decidido–Ella es importante y fin de la historia–

– ¡Si, su majestad!–Dijeron para hacer una reverencia y tomar delicadamente a la mujer de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse y salieron de la sala del trono.

Me recosté al trono y observé el gran techo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo sabía que ya debía ser muy tarde, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi alcoba, debía descansar a pesar de querer ver a la hylian nuevamente.

- **o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: K+**

 **Advertencia: Posible OC (Personaje propio), OoC (Fuera de personaje) La historia se narra en los hechos de Ocarina of Time.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Desperté, muy extrañamente, temprano en la mañana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sin pensarlo, me vestí rápidamente, por lo que no me dio tiempo de alisar el largo cabello que poseía en aquel entonces, dejándolo rebelde y a su suerte. Salí de mi alcoba corriendo haciendo que las guardianas me observaran sorprendidas para después sonreír y seguir con su labor. Me sentía contento, quería verla. Al doblar la esquina choqué con algo grande, por lo que perdí el equilibrio, pero algo agarró de mí antes de que tocara el suelo. Logré ver unos ojos dorados y cabellos rojos como los míos; se trataba de Dire.

–Dire– Dije en forma de saludo recobrando la compostura, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

–Mi señor–Ella hizo una corta reverencia ante mí para después mirarme con preocupación– No debe correr por los pasillos, muchas de nosotras andamos con armas blancas que podrían hacerle algún daño–

–Dire–Dije reprochándole–Me has entrenado durante toda mi corta vida, podría evadir un ataque como esos–

–Aun así, chocó conmigo–Hice un pequeño puchero mientras entrecerraba las cejas–Aún falta mucho que aprender, joven Ganondorf–Pronunció mi nombre.

–Lo sé, lo sé–Le resté importancia– ¿Dónde está?–Pregunté.

– ¿El que, mi señor?–

–Ella–

–Ah…–Exclamó–Se encuentra en la alcoba que usted le asignó, en la sala este, la del gran balcón–Explicó la Gerudo.

Sonreí y comencé a correr nuevamente en esa dirección a pesar de ser regañado nuevamente por Dire. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación donde Dire me dijo que ella se encontraba. Sin pensarlo, ni tocar, entré en la lujosa alcoba. Me encontré con dos Gerudo terminado de arreglar a la mujer que había comprado, pero no lograba verle, pues esta se encontraba de espaldas a mí y le cepillaban el largo y sedoso cabello cenizo que ella poseía.

–Su majestad–Las dos Gerudo dejaron su tarea para arrodillarse ante mí y dejar a la mujer aun frente al espejo, la cual no había movido ni un musculo.

–Déjenme verla–Ordené a las Gerudo, las cuales automáticamente se levantaron y la ayudaron a ella a levantarse.

Apenas tenía 10 años, pero sabía reconocer la belleza; por lo que me quedé sorprendido del cambio que había dado aquella sucia y maltrecha mujer que compré en el mercado.

Frente a mi había una hylian, alta, de brillante cabellera rubio cenizo, de hermosos ojos azules cielo, a pesar de estar opacos; de tez blanca con aquel hermoso toque rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Vestía un vestido suelto, ajustado a su cintura por el corsé marrón, de mangas largas que cubrían a partir de su antebrazo dejando los hombros al descubierto y un par de sandalias marrones de tiras que cubrían sus pantorrillas. La vestimenta era sencilla, como ella. A pesar de verse hermosa, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, su semblante triste y perdido.

–Déjenos solos–Volví a ordenarles a las Gerudo, las cuales, tras una reverencia y ayudándola nuevamente a sentarse se marcharon.

Agarré un banco y me senté frente con frente a ella, la cual no hacía nada más que mirar el suelo.

–Entiendo que debas estar confundida–Dije, pero ella no hizo nada ni dijo nada–Estas en el territorio Gerudo, más bien, en el desierto–Comencé a explicarle–Yo, a pesar de ser un niño, soy el gobernador de estas tierras–Seguía sin hacerme el menor caso– ¿me estas escuchando?–Me estaba molestando. Ella alzó levemente la cabeza para posar sus opacos ojos en mí, entendí que si lo hacía–A partir de ahora este es tu hogar, ¿entendido?–

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Encogí mis hombros sin dejar de observarla, ahí, tan débil, vulnerable, solitaria, apagada.

Una flor marchita.

Me levanté y agarré su mano, haciendo que levantara nuevamente su rostro con el semblante confundido por mi acción.

–Vamos–Dije alegremente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la banca–Daremos una vuelta por el castillo–Comenzamos a caminar algo lento, ya que ella se movía desconfiada.

Salimos de la habitación y atravesamos el largo pasillo hacia los largos escalones que llevaban al vestíbulo. Antes de siquiera bajar el primer escalón la observé como ella se agarraba de las paredes y las tanteaba aun mirando al suelo. No entendí esa acción, después le preguntaría a Dire.

–Vamos a bajar los escalones, ten cuidado–bajé uno y cuando fui a bajar el segundo su inmovilidad me detuvo.

Volteé mi mirada hacia ella encontrando miedo en su rostro. Miré sus opacos ojos entendiendo el porqué de su miedo. Ella era ciega, no podía ver. Tal vez pensaba que se caería o algo por el estilo.

–No te pasará nada–Afirmé apretando más mi agarre a su mano, la cual no me agarraba, haciendo que ella levantara su mirada hacia mí a pesar de no verme–No dejaré que caigas–

Vi que ella relajó sus facciones, por lo que me dio a entender que podía continuar. La guié para que bajara el primer escalón, vaya fue la sorpresa en su rostro al lograrlo, después avanzó con más confianza. Sonreí viendo el progreso. Al parecer ella no era ciega hasta hace muy poco.

Una vez terminamos de bajar los interminables escalones la felicité por su logro. Ella alzó la mirada hacia mí y logré ver una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar levemente. Era la primera sonrisa que me daba, aunque era muy pequeña, nadie la notaría, pero yo estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta de su respirar; incluso podía jurar que sabía cuánto demoraba su corazón en palpitar.

Dimos un recorrido por el castillo, donde ella se apoyaba siempre de la pared derecha. Le enseñé la cocina, de donde le di una roja manzana la cual degustó con cuidado; fuimos a la sala de entrenamiento, pero nos largamos rápido, al parecer no le gustaban las armas; al establo, donde le enseñé a mi caballo favorito: Darkness; después a la sala de baile donde bailamos muy torpemente, ella porque no veía, yo porque no sabía. Entre muchas cosas más, pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y ya era la hora de dormir. La llevé a su habitación y tras dejarla sentada en la cama me acerqué a la puerta de salida.

–Mañana iremos al pueblo–Le advertí. Ella asintió levemente. Al menos ahora asentía–Nos vemos–Me despedí, pero ella no dijo nada.

Salí de su alcoba y tras cerrar la puerta llamé a dos Gerudo. Les ordené vigilarla y si necesitaba algo, fuera lo que fuera, que se lo dieran. Después fui a buscar a Dire y le pedí que colocara como su escolta personal a una Gerudo de su mayor confianza. Siendo ella ciega, necesitaba compañía, yo no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella, seguía siendo Rey y tenía mis obligaciones.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Hola Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Disculpen si me demoré, recuerden que tengo varias historias y tengo que actualizarlas a todas!**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. LOS AMO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: K+**

 **Advertencia: Posible OC (Personaje propio), OoC (Fuera de personaje) La historia se narra en los hechos de Ocarina of Time.**

 **Al fin con otro cap.!**

 **Azalyn Shihiro: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

 **Josmardata36: ya te envié un Mensaje, pero bueno, aquí de nuevo. GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Entré en su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba 1 semana desde que la rubia convivía con nosotros, aun así no había hablado palabra alguna, se la dedicaba a asentir y negar suavemente aun triste. La busqué con mis ojos miel en la alcoba, no la encontré por lo que me adentré inspeccionando más. Vi el ventanal abierto, tal vez estaba en el balcón, una manía que había adquirido desde que lo descubrió. Todas las mañanas ella se encontraba allí, mirando un amanecer que no podía ver. Ahí estaba, recostada en el barandal de piedra "observando" el arenoso paisaje y su gran amanecer, como el cielo cambiaba de color. Había venido unas cuantas veces a las 4 am para mirarla dormir, pero ella siempre se despertaba primero, dándome a entender que quizás se despertaba de madrugada.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó al momento que vi sus ojos opacos. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, perdida en su mundo. Desde hace unos 5 días había notado que su tristeza y melancolía se debía a que pensaba en alguien muy firmemente, tal vez un amante. Era un niño para pensar en tal cosa en ese tiempo, pero era obvio: sus suspiros, su mirada, aunque opaca, lo decía todo.

Me acerqué a ella la cual aún no reparaba en mi presencia por estar sumida en sus pensamientos–Siempre estás aquí–Ella dio un pequeño salto volteándose hacia donde había oído mi voz.

Ella me "miró" para volver a voltearse hacia el horizonte sin tomarle importancia a mi presencia nuevamente, eso me molestaba; estaba adaptado a ser el centro de atención. Me planté a su lado y la miré fijamente por largos minutos sin obtener ninguna reacción de ella. Suspiré vencido mientras mis ojos vagaban hacia el amanecer. Me perdí en los colores del cielo y la cálida luz solar bañando los dominios de arena. Era hermoso y me compadecí nuevamente de ella, que no podía observar la belleza frente a sus ojos.

–Vamos a jugar–Dije, aunque pareció más una orden.

Ella me miró y volvió a mirar al horizonte–Si amanece–La escuché susurrar.

Sentí como mi piel se erizaba tras escuchar su dulce y apagada voz mientras mis ojos se abrían de la sorpresa. Creía que era muda, vaya fue mi alivio al saber que apenas esa discapacidad no poseía.

–Ya ha amanecido–

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos y vi como sus ojos vagaban–No lo veo–Volvió a decir haciéndome recordar que ella nunca vería un amanecer–Aun es de noche–

Volví a mirar al horizonte apretando mis puños fuertemente. Para ella siempre sería de noche, ¿Quién fue capaz de quitarle la vista a esa mujer? ¿Qué tan cruel era el mundo fuera del desierto? ¿Qué tan cruenta fue aquella guerra?

–Sí, es de noche–Bajé mi mirada ante mi propio comentario hecho solo para hacerla sentir mejor.

El día pasó atareado, al parecer un grupo de saboteadores habían entrado al templo, pero no era algo que no pudiéramos arreglar en un par de horas. Las ancianas-Kotake y Koume-, quienes me criaron y consejeras del pueblo Gerudo, enviaron a las mejores Gerudo para deshacerse de ellos. Apenas era mediodía cuando pasaba por las salas del castillo sin nada que hacer, ella no quería jugar, no iba a jugar si no amanecía para ella. Llegué a la sala de baile donde me sorprendí de verla ahí junto a una Gerudo, la cual había asignado como protectora.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla tratando de bordar algo de color verde oscuro, pero veía su esfuerzo por el pequeño sudor que se escurrió desde su frente ya que no veía lo que hacía. Me acerqué a ella haciendo que la Gerudo se arrodillara ante mi presencia. Ella pareció sentir mi presencia, pues dejó su trabajo.

– ¿Qué haces?–Pregunté.

Ella no respondió, no hizo nada. Entonces sentí que tal vez lo de esta mañana fue un dulce y doloroso sueño, donde creí haber escuchado su voz, tal vez producto de mi imaginación. Cansado de ser ignorado, me di la vuelta con intención de marcharme.

–Una túnica–Volví a escuchar la apagada voz haciendo que me detuviera y la observara como seguía tejiendo.

No fue un sueño, me dije mentalmente mientras sonreía; se estaba abriendo más a mí y eso era una buena señal. Agarré otra silla y me senté a su lado observando como sus delicadas manos agarraban los hilos y agujas creando lo que sería en un futuro una túnica verde. ¿Para quién sería? Me pregunté. Dudaba que fuera para mí, era obvio. Así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la noche, apenas pudo hacer un pedazo.

¿Para quién? Me volví a preguntar cuando la dejé en su alcoba.

–Mañana, ¿jugarás conmigo?–Pregunté esperanzado.

Ella me observó llena de tristeza, melancolía, dolor y culpabilidad–Si amanece–

Me encogí de hombros, ella nunca jugaría conmigo, no hasta que viera el amanecer–Nos vemos–Me despedí con una triste sonrisa. Ella nunca vería su amanecer.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Muy corto, y lo sé, pero necesitaba que fuera así. Gracias por Leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: K+**

 **Advertencia: Posible OC (Personaje propio), OoC (Fuera de personaje) La historia se narra en los hechos de Ocarina of Time.**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Peo tranquilos, ya estoy aquí y esta vez con un nuevo cap. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 4:**

El característico sonido de metales chocando con fuerza se escuchaba en toda la gran sala de entrenamiento. Me encontraba practicando con Dire como todos los fines de semana. Traté de darle una fuerte estocada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como Dire lo esquivó con un par de volteretas y me dejó indefenso en el suelo con su espada en mi cuello.

–Su fuerza en la espada es bastante buena, pero no utiliza la cabeza–Me regañó–Las tácticas determinan tanto la victoria como la derrota, recuérdelo–Me ayudó a levantarme.

– ¿Qué me recomiendas?–Pedí consejo.

–Estudie los movimientos, trace una estrategia para vencer al enemigo, mire sus puntos débiles en su postura–

–No me refiero al entrenamiento–Me encogí de hombros–Es sobre _ella_ –

Dire suspiró–Mi señor, me parece que está obsesionado con esa mujer–

– ¿Te parece?–Pregunté irónicamente.

Sí, lo estaba; pero es que ella reflejaba todo lo nuevo del mundo que no conocía, un mundo que quería conocer a fondo, tanto las verdades como las mentiras. No era nada sentimental, eso podía asegurarlo, a parte, era muy chico aún como para pensar en algo como eso.

Dire negó con su cabeza mientras volvía a suspirar– ¿Y qué sucede?–Preguntó.

–Casi ni habla–Comencé a explicarle–, no me tiene confianza de ningún tipo–

–Es natural, mi señor. Debe de sentirse apresada, alejada de su verdadero hogar–

–Pero la hubieran matado, ¡yo la salvé!–

–A veces, por muy mal que la estés pasando, estar en el lugar al que perteneces te hace sentir mejor–Comentó. Entonces, ¿no se sentía cómoda? ¿Quería irse? Esas preguntas se formularon en mi mente asustándome de paso–Lo mejor sería que hablara con ella, ¿no cree?–

–No me va a responder nada–Suspiré derrotado–Lleva 3 meses así, cada vez que le pregunto algo de importancia no me responde, es que casi ni me habla–

– ¿Y si le da su propio espacio?–

– ¿Su espacio?– ¿Cómo que su espacio?– Su alcoba es bastante grande, ¿quiere más espacio que ese?–

Dire soltó una carcajada–No me refería a ese espacio, mi señor–Me sonrojé levemente por mi equivocación–Nosotras las mujeres necesitamos espacio personal, un día de soledad completa para pensar y reflexionar. No creo que se sienta cómoda teniendo las 24 horas del día alguien que la observa–

– ¿Me estás diciendo que debo de quitarle su escolta?–Pregunté incrédulo.

–Solo un día cada semana–Bajé mi mirada al suelo de arena maciza, tal vez Dire tenía razón y sí se sentía presionada–Cambiando el tema, necesito que se concentre. Está bien preocuparse, pero recuerde que tiene responsabilidades que cumplir–

Asentí mientras salíamos de la sala hacia el pueblo hablando de misiones, y problemas. Hablando de problemas, como si hubieran sido invocados, en la entrada de la fortaleza podía oír un bullicio.

– ¿Pero porque no se puede entrar?–La voz de un hombre llegó a mis oídos y mientras más nos acercábamos más distinguíamos a los extranjeros, seguramente hylianos–Vamos, déjanos pasar–Eran como tres.

–Está prohibido la entrada de cualquier voe*–Dijo firmemente la Gerudo que se hallaba haciendo guardia en la entrada–Hagan el favor de largarse–

–Pero que mujer más pesada, que nos dejes pasar–Los hylianos sacaron sus armas, haciendo que la Gerudo también desenvainara las suyas.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?–Mi simple pregunta hizo que la Gerudo retrocediera para dejarme la vista libre.

–Ellos quieren pasar, mi señor–

– ¿Acaso ya no les explicó que está prohibido la entrada de cualquier voe? Lárguense–Dire optó su posición de ataque.

–No me lo creo–Uno de los hylianos se mostró sorprendido– ¿Tu eres el matriarca? Pareces muy joven–Me señalaron, aunque no le tomé importancia.

– ¿Y todas estas mujeres son para ti? Vaya que eres suertudo, seguramente hacen todo lo que les digas, seguro haces _muchas cosas_ con ellas–Comenzaron a carcajearse.

Me estaban cabreando sus comentarios, tratando a las Gerudo de esa manera tan grosera, ¿ni porque eran mujeres podían tenerle un poco más de respeto? Estaba tan molesto que estuve a punto de desenvainar mi espada para rebanarles el cuello, incluso podía jurar que una oscura voz me decía que lo hiciera; cuando una figura blanca pasó por mi lado veloz y abofeteó a uno de ellos haciéndolos callar por la sorpresa.

Mostré asombro en mi rostro al ver que era _ella_. Ahí estaba, posicionada frente a esos hombres "mirándolos" enojada. No sabía cómo sentirme en esos momentos, viéndola ahí fuerte. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella flor marchita?

–Márchense–Les dijo decidida a los hylianos.

– ¿una…hylian? ¿Qué hace una hyliana en el Desierto Gerudo?–

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes–Desenvainé la espada y me coloqué frente a ella y las Gerudo–Será mejor que se larguen, o pueden quedarse y ser rebanados–Les sonreí con superioridad.

Uno de ellos chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras guardaba su arma y con él los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Dieron media vuelta no sin antes volver a mirar a la hylian y se perdieron en las arenas del desierto en búsqueda de su territorio. Me volteé hacia ella sin saber que decirle o hacer. Nos había ayudado, pero ¿Cómo decirle "gracias" sabiendo que no me responderá un "de nada"?

–Ven–La cogí de la mano al tiempo que la escolta que le había asignado llegaba–Tienes el día libre–Le dije a la Gerudo la cual se mostró confundida.

Comencé a caminar aun agarrando su blanca mano que hacía contraste con la mía. Caminamos por las calles hasta que entramos al castillo y llegamos a la sala del trono. La solté y me coloqué frente a ella. A pesar de tener 11 años recién cumplidos era alto, ya tenía 1.65, casi estaba de su tamaño.

– ¿Por qué estabas ahí?–Le pregunté, pero ella no respondió–No debiste haber hecho eso, ¿y si se hubieran revelado?–Le regañé mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

–No podía seguir oyendo sus groserías–Susurró haciéndome callar para poder oírla–Solo…Solo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, lo siento–Se disculpó.

¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! La idea era darle las gracias, ¡no regañarla! Encogí mis hombros y sonreí–Esta bien–Levanté mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero me detuve a solo centímetros de esta y volví a bajar la mano–Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo estando sola, puede ser peligroso. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación–

Llegamos a su alcoba y ella se sentó en la cama sin ningún esfuerzo, al parecer ya podía sobrellevar su discapacidad en la visión. Me senté frente a ella en un butacón y la observé por unos segundos en completo silencio.

–Yo quería preguntarte algo–Confesé–he notado que…eres muy callada y seca; entiendo que debe ser por el cambio al que te he impuesto y debe ser difícil, así que…–Cerré mis puños meditando si debía continuar– ¿Quieres volver a…?–

–Me siento bien–Interrumpió mi pregunta–Solo estoy preocupada–Susurró mientras volteaba su opaca y sin vida mirada hacia el balcón.

–Por una persona, ¿cierto?–La afirmación me salió a reproche.

Ella no respondió como me lo imaginaba. Apreté mi mandíbula y me sentí hervir. Me levanté rápidamente y sin despedirme salí de su alcoba cerrando la puerta. No sabía la razón, pero solo quería que me mirara a mí, yo quería ser en quien pensaba; tal vez sentía eso por haber sido el centro de atención toda mi vida, y que ahora venga ella y apenas me mire…

–Me molesta–Susurré mientras me perdía en las sombras de los pasillos del castillo.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Voe*: es una forma en la que las Gerudo identifican a los hombres.**


End file.
